1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of turbines, and, more particularly, to the field of turbine-driven air compressors or turbochargers, as they are often called.
2. Background Discussion
Turbines are widely used for many purposes. As an example, water-driven turbines are used, in turn, to drive electric generators for the generating of electricity. Combustion types of turbines are used to power all manner of jet and turboprop aircraft, and similar types of turbines are used to drive ships. In experimental automobiles, gas turbines have been used as a source of motive power in place of conventional internal combustion engines.
Moreover, in combination with internal combustion engines, turbine-driven air compressors are used to force more air than is otherwise provided by conventional air intakes into the engines, thereby enabling the engines to develop more horsepower than would otherwise be possible by a non-turbocharged engine of the same cubic inch or cubic centimeter (cc) displacement. In this regard, such turbine-driven air compressors, also often called turbochargers or just turbos, are widely used on trucks, sports cars and ever increasingly on passenger automobiles to enable the use of smaller and lighter weight engines than would otherwise be possible. This, in turn, enables automobiles to have smaller engine compartments and be lighter in weight so as to achieve the high mileage now being required of autos.
Turbine-driven compressors for vehicles and the like typically comprise a shaft-mounted turbine wheel of a bucket or vane type. Fixed to the turbine shaft is an air pump or air compressor. Such turbos are connected to the automobile engine and exhaust system so that exhaust gases from the engine are directed to the turbine wheel to cause the rapid spinning thereof. Intake air is directed to the air compressor portion of the turbocharger, the rotation of the turbine by the engine exhaust gases causing the intake air to be compressed. The output of the air compressor is connected to air intake regions of the engine fuel-air feeding system so that the compressed air is fed thereto. The turbo is preferably oil lubricated and water cooled to maintain it at a safe operating temperature which is within the capabilities of the various components, such as bearings, within the turbocharger.
Because of the hostile, exhaust gas environment inside such turbos, their reliability tends to suffer and the requirement for frequent maintenance and/or repair is not uncommon. As might be expected, the turbine shaft support bearings are subject to wear as a result of the high temperatures and high speeds at which they are operated, as well as the eccentric loading on them caused by the manner in which the exhaust gases and compressed air flow within the turbochargers.
As a result of this and other problems associated with conventional turbos used for vehicles and the like, the present inventor has invented an improved turbocharger in which the radial and axial loads on the turbine shaft support bearings are substantially reduced, thereby increasing the operational life of the turbochargers and improving their reliability. Alternatively, or in addition, such an improved turbocharger can be operated at higher operating stresses than conventional turbochargers of similar size and capacity. In addition, such an improved turbocharger does not require engine oil for lubrication and can be operated in any position, even upside down in aircraft.